


National Geographic

by Moonlight_in_Vodka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mind Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку «Сэм после 7 сезона искал брата. [далее спойлер]» на Supernatural Gen Fest: http://spn-gen.diary.ru/</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Geographic

**Author's Note:**

> Да, опять.

В последнее время он занят очень интересным делом: выясняет, что же лучше — мутная бессонница или затуманенный снотворным разум. Предварительные выводы таковы: в первом случае ты — рана, сочащаяся сукровицей и необратимостью, во втором же — хрупкая и холодная ёлочная игрушка, упакованная в несколько слоёв ваты: _не доберёшься_. Он предпочитает второй вариант, потому что ему кажется, что так он больше готов к Большому Финалу. Он спокоен, он спокойно шагнёт в пропасть, он спокойно разрушит мир. Скажите, когда и где: Сэм Винчестер прибудет на место, не опоздав ни на секунду. Сэм Винчестер пунктуален и невозмутим; он воображает, что кто-то продаёт спасение его брата на аукционе, держит щупальцем молоток и ухмыляется двумя десятками ртов. Умрут все, кого они знали? Умрут все? Умрут и воскреснут, и так по сто раз за день? Давайте, давайте, поднимайте цену: этот идиот не остановится ни перед чем. Он готов платить. Скажите ему, где и когда, и он заплатит. (Здесь всё серое, потому что смешался чёрный и белый, а больше нет ни одного цвета).  
Где и когда? Он знает сценарий и знает действующих лиц: Сэм Винчестер и неведомая сила, занавес. Грязь, кровь и боль, занавес. Те же и Дин Винчестер, а занавес опустить некому, потому что все умерли.  
Можно закрыться дома и заткнуть уши, а можно выйти на улицу и кричать «Верните Дина Винчестера» в небо или в землю — итог будет один. Мир рухнет, а Дин вернётся — и Сэм не перенесёт его взгляда.  
Он ходит из одного грязного бара в другой, и каждый новый «человек, который что-то знает», отвратительнее предыдущего. Всё это лишь декорации и массовка: Сэму надоело ждать, пока наступит неизбежное и какая-то тварь поглумится над ним, а затем изложит свои условия.  
И он согласится.  
  
Мир наступает на него, издевается над ним; мир и его яркие краски, громкие звуки и вкусные запахи. Всё это рухнет, говорит ему Дин, когда они едут в поезде. (Здесь всё серое).  
Поезд появился в его снах, когда прошёл месяц — прошло пять «людей, которые что-то знают», а Сэм ни капли не приблизился к цели. Аукцион продолжается? (Всё серое).  
В первых снах Сэм видел лицо Дина так близко, что мог разглядеть каждую веснушку. В поезде всегда было темно, и лишь в нескольких снах в глаза бил яркий электрический свет, а Дин был в строгом костюме — одном из самых пафосных. Костюме для Очень Серьёзных Ситуаций.  
Вагон трясся, ритмичный стук колёс успокаивал: они с Дином едут — и никогда не приедут, Дин рядом — и никогда не уйдёт.  
(Абсолютно всё — серое, Сэм).  
  
В этих снах Дин молчал. Сэм знал, что это: крик с той стороны, явление той же природы, что и видения, являющиеся ему под дурманом снотворных. В этих видениях всё было серым, и лишь кровь была красной. Дин был там, в этом лесу одинаковых деревьев и одинаковых монстров, он показывал Сэму, как ему там живётся. Где бы ни было это «там».  
Сэм знал, что пройдёт ещё несколько месяцев, и Дин из поезда заговорит. Первым, что он скажет, будет «Не спасай меня», и Сэм проснётся, крича и метаясь.  
Сэм знал, что это будет именно так; Сэм чувствовал всё — мокрую растерзанную подушку, волосы, слипшиеся на лбу, мерзкий привкус во рту. Он откроет глаза и увидит того, кто унёс с аукциона нечто ценное: право манипулировать Винчестером-младшим.  
Любимая забава всех злобных тварей, от Сатаны до младшего прислужника самого жалкого демона.  
В очередь, сукины дети.  
Сэм улыбался, переворачивался на другой бок и проваливался в новую мутную дыру сна — дыру, полную бреда и кошмаров, но не таких.  
Без молчащего (всё серое) Дина в вечно несущемся поезде.  
Дин снился ему только так.  
Сэм улыбался, потому что знал, что рано или поздно кто-то назначит место и время.  
И он придёт.

Всё начало происходить именно так, как Сэм предполагал. Он вернулся после очередной встречи с «человеком, который что-то знал»; выяснилось, что человек знал намного меньше, чем они с Дином выучили к средней школе.  
Сэм не помнил, как ложился спать. Кажется, он тяжело опустился на скамейку в коридоре, стащил с ноги грязный ботинок и принялся вертеть его в руках, уставившись в голую стену напротив. Ему не хватало сил снять второй ботинок и рухнуть в койку, и он всё сидел и сидел, пока не начал клевать носом; кажется, он выронил ботинок из рук и уткнулся носом в колени (нельзя умирать, я буду бесполезен), а когда поднял голову — Дин сидел напротив, поезд нёсся в никуда, а проклятый свет на этот раз прямо-таки выжигал глаза.  
Дин говорил. Сэм был готов к этому так давно, что ничуть не удивился.  
Дин говорил. Его губы двигались, но лицо оставалось абсолютно непроницаемым, он не менял позу, не жестикулировал, не двигал головой; его речь была спокойной и монотонной.  
Он убеждал Сэма ничего не предпринимать, а глаза его, бедные больные глаза человека, который знает, что болен, но не знает, что это так заметно, — были чужими. Сэм внезапно осознал, что ему надоело смотреть на куклу с лицом его брата; раньше он ценил возможность видеть его хотя бы таким — теперь это было отвратительным. Таким же мерзким, как бесконечные бары и бесконечные люди, как его бесконечная и бессмысленная жизнь, которая нужна только для того, чтобы обменять её, продать, сделать что-нибудь ещё.  
Скажите время и место, назовите цену.  
— Мне надоело, — просто сказал Сэм, и Дин-робот замолчал на полуслове. А потом свет погас и поезд остановился.  
  
Сэм не проснулся от собственного крика и не увидел очередную мерзкую тварь, которая, подпиливая когти, рассказала бы ему о том, каких ужасов хочет в обмен на Дина.  
План Сэма рухнул в ту же секунду, как он понял, что никому не нужен был спектакль, разыгрываемый им последние несколько месяцев. Он так долго убеждал всех, кто мог слышать его мысли, в том, что примет _всё, что угодно_ ; он так долго изображал жалкое существо, страшное в своей одержимости и готовое на любой шаг, он так долго готовился к финальному разговору (то, насколько он готов к этой встрече _на самом деле_ , должно было стать для мерзкой твари сюрпризом), что в первые несколько мгновений отказывался верить в происходящее.  
Оба наших спектакля не удались, понял он, когда его разум схлестнулся с разумом того, кто победил на аукционе. Этот кто-то не был мерзкой тварью, хихикающей и бьющей в больные места самым тупым и банальным способом; он был спокойным.  
Спокойным и всемогущим.  
Похоже, этот кто-то не до конца понимал суть человеческих отношений вообще и суть отношений братьев Винчестеров в частности. Что ж, сути отношений братьев Винчестеров не понимал никто и никогда, однако это существо не понимало их просто потому, что знать не знало, что такое люди. Поэтому спектакль с поездом и молчащим Дином вышел таким плохим: это были пластилиновые слоны и жирафы, вылепленные ребенком, который видел Африку только на картинках.  
Видения были настоящими, слова Дина были настоящими, но декорация была дешёвой и грубой. Существо транслировало живого Дина, _его Дина_ , который всё это время рубился с полчищами тварей в сером лесу, через эту картонную мерзость. Сэм разозлился было, но подумал, что нельзя злиться на ребёнка за то, что тот не видел Африку, но очень хотел бы в ней побывать.  
  
У существа был план спасения, включающий дружественных вампиров и прочее бла-бла; Сэм не интересовался деталями. Позже, когда он впервые увидит Бенни и вздрогнет, уловив что-то смутно знакомое, он пожалеет, что не слушал. Он до конца не будет знать, кто такой Бенни на самом деле, какова была его роль и почему он должен умереть.  
Но это будет потом. Пока же Сэм раздраженно оборвал чужой голос в своей голове и попросил перейти к условиям.  
А когда он услышал их, то начал смеяться, и смеялся до тех пор, пока не проснулся от собственного крика.  
  
Подушка была мокрой, а волосы липли ко лбу, его мутило, и всё было правильно — кроме того, что в комнате не было никакой твари с пилкой для когтей и проникновенной речью.  
Там, в глубине его разума, странное существо, так непохожее на людей, растворялось во тьме, а через тьму шёл поезд, а в поезде был Дин.  
  
Условие было слишком понятным и слишком нелепым.  
Ребёнок не просто хотел посмотреть Африку, чтобы его жирафы и слоны были похожи на настоящих. Ему было скучно наблюдать за тем, как они пьют воду и жуют листья.  
Он хотел, чтобы им было больно.  
Хотел тыкать в них острой палкой и смотреть, как они дёргаются.  
  
Когда Сэм будет думать о том, что это слишком глупое условие, что он что-то не так понял, что нельзя спасти человека из Чистилища в обмен на то, что его брат притворится, что никогда не пытался его отыскать, что всё это бред, что сейчас, прямо сейчас он пойдёт и расскажет Дину о том, как всё было на самом деле, потому что, _боже мой, всё серое_ , это слишком больно — он будет вспоминать одного из мерзких «людей, которые что-то знали».  
Тот поймал муху, оторвал ей крылья и следил за ней с тошнотворным удовлетворением: попробуй теперь полететь.  
Так бывает, будет думать Сэм.  
И будет молчать.

 


End file.
